Buffy meets SG1
by JE aka Yessina
Summary: SG 1 trifft auf einen Vampir... was für ein Glück, dass Buffy und Willow gerade beim SGC angefangen haben....
1. teil 1

Buffy meets SG-1  
  
Disclamer: Die Charas gehören nicht mir, sondern MGM (das wären Sam, Jack, Daniel, Martouf, etc. eben alle von Stargate) und Joss Whedon (das wären Buffy, Willow, Giles)  
Nebeninfo: Ich weiß Mittlerweile, dass die Opfer nicht für das Ritual sondern für etwas anderes gebraucht wurden, aber seht bitte alle ( die Buffy Fans sind und andere die sich gut mit Buffy auskennen) mal drüber weg... ist immerhin meiner erste FF.  
Ich bitte sehr um Feedback, da das hier meine erste FF ist... Sagt einfach eure Meinung dazu, egal ob es euch gefallen hat oder nicht... einfach an JELPierson@web.de schicken.  
  
Anmerkung: Da die FF etwas länger ist habe ich sie in 2 Teilen gepostet... es wurde aber nie geplant sie zu teilen...  
  
Briefing Room  
  
Als Jack O'Neill den Briefing Room betrat war schon der Rest seines Teams anwesend. General Hammond hatte sie noch nicht durch ihre Anwesenheit beglückt. Er war etwas verwundert, warum sie hier zusammengerufen worden waren, hatte aber schon eine Vermutung, was es sein könnte.  
Von ihren Unterlagen aufblickend fragte Sam: "Sir, haben sie eine Ahnung, warum Gen. Hammond mit uns reden wollte?" "Nein, nicht direkt. Ich habe nur das Gerücht gehört, dass demnächst wieder ein paar Neulinge dazu kommen sollen.", antwortete Jack. "Janet hat bei meiner Nachuntersuchung etwas von neuen medizinischen Akten gesagt, die sie noch durchsehen muss.", schaltete sich Daniel ein, "Vielleicht bekommen wir einen Neuling zugeteilt." "Oh, bitte nicht noch jemanden auf den ich aufpassen muss.", verlies nun Jack seinerseits wieder verlauten.  
Im nächsten Moment öffnete sich die Tür und General Hammond kam, gefolgt von zwei jungen Frauen, in den Raum.  
"Setzen sie sich", sagte er zu den Mitgliedern von SG-1, die aufgestanden waren. Dann deutete er auf die Personen, die neben ihm standen und stellte sie vor: "Das ist Lt. Buffy Summers, sie ist ihnen Off-World zugeteilt." Dabei zeigte er auf die blonde Frau, die in eine Militäruniform gekleidet war. Dann wanderte seine Hand zu der Zivilistin mit den feuerroten Haaren: "Und das ist Dr. Willow Rosenberg. Sie wird ihnen on- Base wissenschaftlich helfen."  
Nachdem der General das Wort wissenschaftlich erwähnt hatte, konnte Jack sich eine Bemerkung nicht verkneifen: "Na prima, noch mehr Wissenschaftler! Als wie wenn wir nicht schon genug davon hätten."  
"Colonel.", wurde er daraufhin von Gen. Hammond ermahnt.  
"Ist ja schon gut.", kam die Antwort darauf.  
"OK, gibt es noch weitere Fragen?", fragte Gen. Hammond darauf. Als dies verneint wurde fügte er hinzu: "Major, könnten sie den beiden das SGC zeigen?"  
  
Krankenstation  
  
"Und das hier ist die Krankenstation.", sagte Sam mit einer einladenden Handbewegung. Sie verstand sich schon nach der kurzen Zeit bereits gut mit den beiden. Als sie die Station wieder verlassen wollten, begegnete ihnen Janet. Diese stellte sich Sam auch gleich in den Weg. "Sam, gut dass ich dich hier treffe. Ich brauche eine weitere Blutprobe von dir."  
Entgeistert sah Sam Janet an: "Noch eine?! Hattest du nicht schon drei Stück von mir genommen?" Sie erinnerte sich an ihre beiden Begleiterinnen und hoffte sie als Vorwand nehmen zu können um der Blutentnahme zu entgehen: "Ach ja, dass sind Lt. Buffy Summers und Dr. Willow Rosenberg. Buffy, Willow, das ist Dr. Janet Fraiser." Doch anstatt von der Untersuchung abzulassen, sagte Janet daraufhin: "Die Neuen? Das ist ja hervorragend. Ihre med. Unterlagen sind noch nicht ganz komplett."  
Buffy, leicht nervös, versuchte dagegen zu argumentieren: "Aber ich hatte doch erst vor kurzem eine Routineuntersuchung." "Ach komm schon, so tragisch ist das doch nun auch wieder nicht. Oder planen sie etwas bestimmtes?", versucht Willow einzulenken.  
Bevor Janet jedoch mehr zu dem Thema sagen konnte mischte Sam sich wieder ein: "Janet, lass uns doch einen Termin ausmachen. Ich möchte den beiden noch den Rest vom SGC zeigen und außerdem müsste SG-4 jeden Augenblick zurück sein.  
Und wie aufs Stichwort ertönte im nächsten Augenblick die Stimme von Lt. Simmons übers Interkom: "Stargate Aktivierung von Außerhalb."  
"Ah, was habe ich gesagt. Buffy, Willow ihr müsst das Gate unbedingt in Aktion sehen, also kommt." Mit diesen Worten verließen die drei die Krankenstation. Janet sah ihnen verdutzt hinterher.  
  
Stargate Raum  
  
In dem Moment, wo Sam, Buffy und Willow den Raum betreten öffnete sich das Stargate und Buffy und Willow starrten es mit offenem Mund, unfähig etwas zu sagen an. Nach einiger Zeit fand Buffy halbwegs die Sprache wieder und meinte nur: "Wow" In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich die Iris geschlossen und es wurde auf ein Signal gewartet. Etwas später verkündete Simmons: "Sir, wir empfangen das Tok'Ra Signal." Und kurz darauf war die Stimme des Gen. zu vernehmen: "Öffnen sie die Iris."  
Bei diesen Worten erschien auf Sam's Gesicht ein kleines Lächeln erschienen und Buffy und Willow sahen sich nur fragend an.  
Im nächsten Moment traten auch schon drei Person aus dem Gate. Sam erkannte ihren Vater Jacob, Martouf und als letztes kam Aldwin durch.  
Sam umarmte ihren Vater und begrüßte anschließend die anderen beiden: "Martouf, Aldwin schön euch zu sehen." Dabei schenkte sie Martouf ein Lächeln.  
Mittlerweile war auch General Hammond im Stargate Raum angekommen und begrüßte die Ankömmlinge: "Hallo Jacob, schön dich wieder zu sehen. Martouf, Aldwin. Darf man den Grund eures Besuches erfahren?"  
"Das sollten wir vielleicht woanders diskutieren", antwortete Jacob darauf.  
  
Briefing Room  
  
Als sich dann alle im Briefing Room eingefunden und platzgenommen hatten, fragte Gen. Hammond: "Also, was gibt es so wichtiges zu besprechen?"  
"Es ist so, wir haben einen Goa'uld mit einem etwas merkwürdigen Verhalten entdeckt und wollten euch fragen, ob ihr ihm schon mal über den Weg gelaufen seid oder etwas über ihn gehört habt.", gab Jacob als Antwort.  
Jack, neugierig geworden, was ist denn bei einem Goa'uld schon merkwürdig?, Laut fragte er: "Was denn für ein Verhalten? Bringt er niemanden um?"  
Sehr zu Jack's Missfallen antwortete Martouf auf seine Frage: "Nein, dass ist es nicht. Aber er hat eine Phobie gegenüber Licht, scheint von Zeit zu Zeit die Struktur seines Gesichtes zu ändern, er nimmt keine Nahrung zu sich außer Blut und so wie es aussieht ist er resistent gegenüber Zat'ni'kals."  
"Wow, der Kerl führt aber ein tolles Leben.", kommentierte Jack diese Aussage.  
Buffy dagegen hatte, sich unwissend stellend, eine Frage: "Er trinkt Blut? Was für welches denn? Tierblut?"  
Die Frage wurde dieses mal von Selmac, die in der Zwischenzeit die Kontrolle übernommen hatte, beantwortet: "Ich glaube er bevorzugt Menschenblut."  
Entgeistert riefen Sam, Daniel und Jack im Chor: "Menschenblut??"  
Buffy dagegen blieb ruhig und fraget nur: "Das ist doch nicht ihr ernst." Währenddessen fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu: Da reist man schon auf andere Planeten und dann gibt da auch noch solche Biester. Na Prima!  
Nun schaltete sich der General wieder ein: "Und was sollen wir eurer Meinung nach darüber wissen?"  
Doch Sam schien etwas darüber zu wissen: "Das hört sich ja an, als wenn dieser Goa'uld ein Vampir wäre, aber das ist unmöglich. Vampire sind nur Mythen und existieren nicht.  
Daraufhin fragte Selmac: "Vampire? Ich habe noch nie von diesen Wesen gehört."  
Daraufhin erklärte Sam, was es mit Vampiren auf sich hat: "Vampire sollen untote Wesen sein, die sich mit Vorliebe von menschlichem Blut ernähren. Sie meiden das Sonnenlicht, Kruzifixe und dann war da noch irgendwas. Aber ich kann mich nicht richtig erinnern. Es ist Ewigkeiten her, dass ich mich dafür interessiert habe. Aber wie gesagt, dass sind nur alte Legenden."  
Martouf stellte nun die Tatsache wieder hervor, dass es unter Umständen vielleicht doch möglich ist: "Scheinbar gibt es sie doch, denn das was du über diese Vampire erzählt hast trifft auf diesen Goa'uld zu. Und dann ist da noch etwas, was uns sehr verwirrt hat."  
"Was denn jetzt noch?", fragte Jack, der sich gelangweilt in seinem Stuhl zurückgelehnt hatte.  
"Nun ja, er unterhält sich mit seinem Wirt und überlässt diesen sogar die Kontrolle. Leider ist ihr Lieblingsthema, wie man die Gefangen foltern kann und welche Methode am effektivsten ist.", während er dies erklärte verzog Martouf leicht das Gesicht.  
Nachdem die Diskussion, ob es Vampire nun gibt oder nicht, sich nach einiger Zeit nicht legte, schaltete sich Gen. Hammond ein: "Ist ja schön und gut, dass sie soviel zu Thema beitragen wollen, aber vielleicht könnten sie diese Diskussion an einem anderen Ort fortführen und uns dann das Ergebnis..." Noch bevor er den Satz zu Ende sprechen konnte, fiel ihm die Stimme von Simmons übers Interkom ins Wort: "Stargate Aktivierung von außerhalb."  
General Hammond erklärte das Briefing für offiziell beendet und verließ den Raum Richtung Kontrollraum, um zu schauen, wer dieses mal ankam. Die anderen gingen ihren Aufgaben nach.  
  
Kontrollraum  
  
Dort angekommen fragte er Simmons: "Schon einen Code erhalten?"  
"Nein, Sir noch kei... Ich empfange den Notfall Code von SG-4.", kam darauf die Antwort.  
Das Ankommen eines eigenen Teams versichert, befahl Hammond: "Iris öffnen."  
  
Stargate Raum  
  
Kurz nachdem sich das Wurmloch geöffnet hatte rollte eine Person hindurch und wenige Momente später schloss sich das Tor wieder. Kurz darauf ertönte die Stimme von General Hammond übers Interkom: "Med. Notfall Team in den Stargate Raum."  
Etwas später kam dann auch Janet durch die große Tür , gefolgt von ein paar Assistenten herein.  
Sie sah sich die Verletzungen des Mannes an und legte ihn auf eine Trage.  
"Die anderen sind von seltsam aussehenden Wesen gefangen worden. Nur ich konnte fliehen. Die Gesichter hatten so eine...", stotterte er, bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor.  
  
Nachdem Buffy und Willow den Briefing Room verlassen hatten, gingen sie in Richtung Cafeteria. Dort angekommen setzten sie sich in eine Ecke um ungestört reden zu können.  
"Na prima, da gibt es schon die Möglichkeit Lichtjahre von der Erde und dem Höllenschlund wegzukommen und dann sind diese Biester schon dort. Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben, warum müssen die denn nur immer so nervig sein."  
Willow versuchte sie zu beruhigen: "So ist das Leben halt. Nie passiert etwas, dass wirklich gut ist. Ich wünsche dir jedenfalls viel Freude."  
"Ja, vor allem nachdem was ich gehört habe. Die Goa'uld an sich sind schon stark, aber was ist, wenn der Wirt wirklich ein Vampir ist und sich ihre Kräfte addieren. Bin ich dem dann überhaupt noch gewachsen?"  
"Ach was. Du hast schon schwierigere Situation überstanden. Denk doch an den Highschool Abschluss. Die Ausgangslage war aussichtslos! Und wir haben überlebt." "Besten Dank auch. Was hältst du eigentlich von Martouf?", wechselte Buffy das Thema, "Hast du gesehen, wie er Sam ansieht. Und bei ihr ist es genau dasselbe. 10 zu 1, dass die beiden ein Paar sind!"  
"Nein, dass glaube ich nicht. Hast du nicht gesehen, wie beide zum Teil den direkten Blickkontakt vermieden haben? Verliebt hundert pro. Ein Paar: Definitiv nicht.", antwortete Willow daraufhin.  
"Du hast recht. Und wer weiß wie oft die beiden sich sehen und wann sie Zeit haben ungestört zu reden.", erwiderte Buffy. Dann bildete sich ein Grinsen in ihrem Gesicht, bevor sie sagte: "Vielleicht können wir das ändern. Was hältst du davon Willow?"  
  
Etwas später im Briefing Room  
  
SG-1, die Tok'Ra, Janet und General Hammond waren beim Debriefing von SG-4, oder zumindest dem Mitglied von SG-4, dass es zurückgeschafft hatte, anwesend um über eine mögliche Rettungsmission zu diskutieren. "Ich hatte gerade Wache, als wir von mehreren Jaffas und merkwürdig aussehenden Wesen angegriffen worden sind.", fing der Lieutenant an zu erzählen, "Diese Wesen waren extrem stark, schnell und sie kämpften ohne Waffen. Einer von ihnen ergriff mich und biss mich in den Hals. Als nächstes kann ich mich nur noch daran erinnern, dass ich am Tor war." Dann nahm er eine Zeichnung, die er in der Krankenstation angefertigt hatte, und gab diese dem General. "So ungefähr haben diese Wesen ausgesehen."  
Nachdem der General sich das Bild angesehen hatte, gab er es weiter. Als es bei Martouf ankam wurde sein Gesicht eine Spur weißer und er sagte: "Genau so sah der Goa'uld aus, als er sein Gesicht deformierte!"  
"Vielleicht hat er Wachen von der Spezies seines Wirtes.", führte Jack an.  
"General, ich glaube mittlerweile, dass es sich doch um Vampire handeln könnte. Ich habe noch mal nachgeforscht und habe weitere Merkmale gefunden.", meldete Sam sich zu Wort.  
Daraufhin sagte der General: "Fahren sie fort."  
"Nun gut, sie haben , laut Legenden, kein Spiegelbild, keinen Puls, verfügen über Übermenschliche Fähigkeiten und haben Schmerzen, wenn sie mit Weihwasser in Berührung kommen.", zählte Sam auf. "Dann gibt es natürlich noch die Geschichte mit den Kruzifixen und Knoblauch."  
"Ich habe schon mal von einer ähnlichen Legende gehört. Aber in dieser war keine Erwähnung von Knoblauch, was immer das auch ist.", sagte Martouf plötzlich. "Ich hielt es aber immer für Geschichten um die Kinder dazuzubringen, dass sie das sie auf ihre Eltern hörten."  
"Also funktioniert hat das ganz sicher. Gibt es auch irgendeine Möglichkeit diesen Biestern den Gar auszumachen?", mischte sich nun Jack seinerseits wieder ein.  
Nun schaltete Sam sich wieder ein: "Haben sie noch nie einen Film über Vampire gesehen? Dort werden sie mit irgendwas spitzen aus Holz, dass man direkt durch ihr Herz stößt, glaube ich, beseitigt."  
  
Cafeteria  
  
"Das ist eine gute Idee", sagte Willow, "Aber wie sollen wir das machen? Soll ich einen Liebeszauber anwenden?"  
"Nein, lieber nicht. Ich erinnere mich nur zu gut an das letzte Mal.", verneinte Buffy Willow's Idee.  
Beide verfielen in ein Schweigen. Nach ein paar Minuten sagte Buffy: "Das erste was wir machen müssen, ist den beiden eine Gelegenheit zu verschaffen unter vier Augen zu reden."  
"Und ich könnte dann ja einen Wahrheitszauber anwenden. Damit würden sie sich gegenüber definitiv die Gefühle eingestehen.", fügte Willow hinzu.  
"Das ist eine gute Idee.", antwortet Buffy, in Gedanken versunken, darauf, " Jetzt müssen wir noch einen Weg finden, wie und wo sich die beiden ihre kleine Unterhaltung führen können, auch müssen wir, bei den ganzen Tumult hier einen guten Zeitpunkt finden. Das wird mir alles zu kompliziert."  
Genau in dem Moment rief eine Stimme übers Interkom: "Lt. Summers bitte in den Briefing Room. Lt. Summers bitte in den Briefing Room."  
"Das ist ein toller erster Tag.", sagte Buffy, als sie aufstand.  
"Hey Buff, wir werden das schon hinbekommen. Keine Angst.", beendete Willow das Gespräch.  
  
Nach ein paar Minuten hatte Buffy dann auch den Briefing Room erreicht und setzte sich auf den letzten freien Stuhl.  
"So, dann können wir also fortfahren.", sagte Gen. Hammond. Als alle nickten, fuhr er fort: "Gut. SG-1, sie werden zusammen mit Jacob und Martouf nach P3X491 gehen und nachsehen, ob noch irgendwelche Mitglieder von SG-4 dort sind und ob dieser Goa'uld immer noch auf diesen Planeten ist. Andernfalls müssen wir davon ausgehen, dass sie auf einen anderen Planeten gebracht worden sind, wenn sie denn noch leben sollten. Martouf, sie scheinen schon eine Begegnung mit diesem Goa'uld gemacht zu haben. Wissen sie ob das der Planet ist?" Während er dies sagte zeigte er die Aufnahmen der Sonde, die gemacht worden sind, bevor SG-4 dorthin aufgebrochen ist.  
"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es derselbe Planet ist, aber ich halte es für nicht sehr wahrscheinlich.", antwortete er auf die Frage.  
"OK, hat noch irgendjemand eine Frage?", fragte der General abschließend. Als alle mit einem Kopfschütteln verneinten sagte er: "Gut. Abmarsch ist in einer Stunde."  
Nachdem das Briefing damit beendet war verlies jeder den Raum um weiter seinen Wegen nachzugehen und sich auf die Mission vorzubereiten.  
  
1 Stunde später im Stargate Raum  
  
Buffy betrat als letzte den Raum und blickte in die Runde. Es waren noch ein paar Minuten Zeit. In der Zwischenzeit, half Sam Daniel den Rucksack auf seinen Rücken zu sichern, während Jack und Jacob sich über irgendwelche strategische Dinge unterhielten. Martouf und Teal'c standen ohne etwas zu sagen zwischen den beiden Gruppen.  
Etwas später begann das Gate den Planeten anzuwählen. Währendessen war Simmon's Stimme zu hören: "Chevron 1 aktiviert."  
Als das zweite Symbol eingerastet war: "Chevron 2 aktiviert." Und immer so weiter, bis sich das Stargate öffnete.  
"Viel Glück SG-1.", sagte Hammond zum Abschied.  
Buffy, Jack und Sam blickten hoch zum Kontrollraum und salutierten. Anschließend gingen alle die Rampe hoch. Bevor Buffy durch den Horizont ging, berührte sie diese vorsichtig. Kurz darauf gab Jack ihr einen kleinen Stoss, damit sie nicht die ganze Aktion mit ihrem Staunen aufhalten konnte  
  
P3X491  
  
Als sie auf der anderen Seite des Gate's heraus kamen, verteilten sich Teal'c, Jack und Sam um die Umgebung abzusichern. Martouf und Jacob sahen sich ebenfalls die Gegend an um eventuellen Gegnern nicht unvorbereitet entgegen zu stehen. Buffy saß währenddessen auf den Stufen zum Gate und kämpfte damit sich nicht zu übergeben. Daniel redete unterdessen auf sie ein: "Vielleicht hätten sie vorher nicht soviel essen sollen. Und an die Kälte gewöhnt man sich mit der Zeit."  
Als es Buffy besser ging teilte Jack die Gruppe in einzelne kleinere Teams auf: "Carter, sie bilden ein Team mit ihrem Vater und Summers. Marty und Teal'c ihr seid Team nummero zwo. Daniel sie bleiben bei mir."  
Kurz darauf ging jede Gruppe in eine andere Richtung.  
  
Nach einer 3-stündigen Suche hatten sie immer noch nichts gefunden. Die drei Gruppen trafen sich am Gate um zurückzukehren, als sie plötzlich von Angreifern aus dem Nichts angegriffen wurden. Zu allem Überfluss ging die Sonne gerade unter. Was das zielen nicht gerade leichter machte.  
  
Als die Sonne komplett unter gegangen war, tauchten immer mehr von diesen Wesen auf, die zur Überraschung aller, aber keine Jaffauniformen trugen, auch schienen ihnen die Schüsse, die SG1 und die Tok'Ra abfeuerten nichts auszumachen. Die Gruppe waren so damit beschäftigt ihre Stellung zu halten und die letzten Meter zum DHD und dem rettenden Stargate zu schaffen, dass sie nicht bemerkten, wie einige dieser Wesen von hinten angriffen. Dies bemerkten sie erst, als Sam vor Schmerz aufschrie, einer der Angreifer hatte sie ergriffen und ihr in den Hals gebissen. Lies sie aber sofort wieder los und spuckte ihr Blut aus. Während er sich noch schüttelte, fluchte er: "Bäh, das Blut schmeckt ja grauenhaft!"  
Das Rettungsteam sah geschockt das Wesen an, dass Sam attackiert hatte, es hatte viele Ähnlichkeiten mit dem, was der Lt. von SG4 aufgezeichnet hatte, doch bevor sie weitere Überlegungen anstellen konnten, wurde sie wieder angegriffen. Buffy schaffte es einige von ihnen in Staub zu verwandeln, als Jack dies sah, fragte er verwundert nach.  
"Summers, wie haben sie das gemacht?" Sie zuckte unwissend mit den Schultern, "aber ich glaube ich habe mit einem Holzstück sein Herz durchbohrt.", bekam er zur Antwort. Doch dieses Wissen nützen ihnen bei einer solchen Übermacht nichts, und bald konnten sie die Stellung nicht mehr halten.  
  
In einer Zelle  
  
Als Sam wieder zu sich kam, stellte sie als erstes fest, dass sie nicht mehr in der Nähe vom Gate waren. Daraufhin sah sie sich um und musste feststellen, dass sie einer Zelle saßen. Auch die anderen erlangten nach einander wieder das Bewusstein.  
Als Jack nahezu wieder bei vollem Bewusstsein war, sagte er: "Na prima. Schon wieder so ein unklimatisiertes Gästezimmer."  
Kurz darauf waren Schritte von Jaffas, die sich der Zelle näherten, zu hören. Wenige Augenblicke später öffnete sich auch schon die Tür. Eine der Wachen befahl die beiden Frauen und der alte Mann mitzunehmen."  
  
Thronsaal des Goa'uld  
  
Kurz nachdem Jacob, Sam und Buffy den Raum betreten hatten, sagte einer der Jaffas: "Kniet vor euerm Gott nieder."  
Als keiner darauf reagierte stießen ihnen die Wachen die Enden ihrer Stabwaffen in die Kniekehlen. Durch fielen sie alle auf den Boden.  
Wenige Momente später betrat ein gut aussehender, nicht sehr groß gewachsener Mann den Saal. Er wandte sich an die drei und sagte mit metallisch klingender Stimme: "Ah noch mehr von diesen Tau'ri und ein Tok'Ra ist auch dabei." Dann wandte er sich an Jacob: "Tok'Ra, sage mir wo euer Versteck ist."  
"Niemals", antwortete dieser darauf.  
Doch anstatt ihn zu foltern drehte er sich zu seinem nächsten Opfer und fragte: "Wie lautet euer Iriscode?"  
Und wieder bekam er zur Antwort: "Niemals werde ich dir den verraten!"  
Mit seiner Geduld am Ende, sagte er: "Das werdet ihr bereuen."  
Mit diesen Worten richtete er seine Handspange auf Sam und setzte sie ein. Sam schrie vor Schmerz auf und blieb danach wie paralysiert am Boden liegen.  
Jacob tat es im Herzen weh, aber er konnte die Tok'Ra nicht verraten.  
Doch der Goa'uld setzte sein Qualen fort, bis Sam schließlich bewusstlos zusammenbrach.  
"Bringt sie zurück in die Zelle.", befahl er einen Jaffa  
  
Währenddessen SGC  
  
Es klopfte an der Tür von Gen. Hammond und als Antwort darauf rief dieser: "Herein."  
Die Tür öffnete sich und Aldwin betrat den Raum. Der General deutete ihm sich zu setzen. Während er dies tat, fragte er: "Müssten SG-1, Martouf und Jacob nicht schon zurück sein?"  
"Ja, sie hätten vor 3 Stunden zurück sein sollen. warum ist es bloß immer dasselbe mit den Missionen von SG-1? Entweder sie sind zu früh oder sie sind in Schwierigkeiten. Ich wollte gerade veranlassen, dass man eine Sonde nach P3X491 schickt, um zu überprüfen, ob alles in Ordnung ist.", antwortete Hammond darauf.  
"Wenn sie erlauben, würde ich mir dies auch gerne ansehen.", sagte Aldwin.  
Der General stimmte dem zu und beide verließen den Raum.  
  
Kontrollraum  
  
"Die Sonde erreicht Ziel in 3, 2, 1, jetzt.", sagte der Lieutenant, der direkt vor Hammond saß. Kurze Zeit später konnte man auf dem Monitor im Hintergrund einen Wald erkennen, davor lagen zahlreiche tote Jaffa. Als die Kamera herumschwenkte, deutete Aldwin auf einen schwarzen Gegenstand, und sagte, "Das schein einer ihrer Rucksäcke zu sein.  
Willow, sie sich ebenfalls die Aufnahmen betrachtete, sagte auf einmal: "Das da sieht irgendwie wie eine Schleifspur aus. Kann es sein, dass sie gefangen genommen wurden sind?" Und zeigte auf die Stelle.  
  
Wieder in der Zelle  
  
Buffy und Jacob wurden zurück in die Zelle gestoßen, während Sam, die immer noch bewusstlos war, unsanft auf den Boden gelegt wurde. Als nächstes wurden Martouf, Jack und Daniel geholt.  
Als die Jaffa wieder weg waren, gingen Jacob und Buffy zu Sam um zu sehen wie es ihr geht.  
  
Thronsaal  
  
"Ich hoffe, dass ihr etwas gesprächiger seit.", fing der Goa'uld an. Als erstes ging er auf Martouf zu und fragte: "Wo ist der Stützpunkt der Tok'Ra?"  
Doch Martouf blieb still.  
"Also gut. Foltert ihn.", befahl er.  
Sie benutzten den dreizackigen Schmerzstab und Martouf schrie vor Schmerzen auf. Der Goa'uld sah amüsiert zu. Kurze Zeit später befahl er dem Jaffa zu stoppen und fragte Martouf erneut: "Wo ist euer Stützpunkt?"  
Und wieder bekam er keine Antwort.  
Daraufhin wandte er sich an Jack und fragte: "Wie lautete euer IrisCode?"  
Doch auch er sagte nichts und schaute den Goa'uld verächtlich an.  
Daraufhin wurde der Schmerzstock auch bei ihm eingesetzt. Der Goa'uld fragte wieder und wieder bekam er keine Antwort.  
Doch dieses Mal versuchte er eine andere Methode.  
"Foltert den Tok'Ra. Vielleicht bekomme ich dann endlich eine Antwort"  
Kurz bevor der Jaffa Martouf foltern konnte, sagte Jack: "O ja, foltert ihn nur. Ich kann ihn so und so nicht ausstehen."  
Daraufhin sagte der Goa'uld entnervt: "Ok, dann foltert eben den anderen.", und deutete auf Daniel.  
Jack fluchte innerlich: Verdammt, warum habe ich das nur gesagt? Und gab sich sofort die Schuld daran, dass sein bester Freund gefoltert wird.. Er hörte die Schreie von Daniel, doch er sagte nichts.  
Der Goa'uld gab schließlich auf und sagte: "Bringt sie zurück in die Zelle. Gebt den Tok'Ra und der Frau mit dem Naquada im Blut aber eine andere."  
  
Zelle  
  
Sam kam gerade wieder zu sich, als die Tür geöffnet wurde und 2 Jaffa hereinkamen. Einer der beiden zeigte auf Buffy und Teal'c, während er sagte: "Ihr kommt mit uns."  
Die beiden angesprochenen standen auf und folgten den Jaffas nach draußen. Bevor die Tür sich wieder schloss, wurde Martouf in den Raum gestoßen.  
  
Eine andere Zelle  
  
Jack kümmerte sich um den bewusstlosen Daniel, während er immer noch leise vor sich hinfluchte: "Verdammt noch mal warum musste ich meine Klappe auch nur soweit aufreisen. Ich hätte einfach nur zusehen brauchen. Und was mache ich? Ich Idiot sag' dem Kerl auch noch, dass ich Marty nicht leiden kann..."  
Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als sich auf einmal die Tür öffnete. Er machte sich dazu bereit, die Jaffa daran zu hindern, sie wieder zum Verhör zu holen, als plötzlich Buffy und Teal'c unsanft in den Raum gebracht wurden.  
Nachdem Buffy wieder aufgestanden war fragte sie: "Warum haben sie uns getrennt?"  
"Dieser Goa'uld, wer auch immer das ist, hat etwas davon gesagt, dass eine Zeremonie vorbereitet werden sollte, als wir aus dem Saal geführt worden. Ich würde ja gerne wissen worum es in diese Zeremonie geht."  
Mit dieser Antwort nicht allzu glücklich setzte sich Buffy, mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt, auf den Boden.  
Sie dachte in dem Moment nur daran, wie schön es doch war beim Höllenschlund zu leben. Dort hatte sie wenigstens ihre Freunde, die ihr sagen konnten, was für ein Ritual abgehalten werden sollte.  
  
Zelle 1  
  
Als Martouf sah, dass Sam wieder zu sich gekommen war, fragte er : "Geht es dir gut?"  
"Es ging mir schon mal schlechter.", bekam er nur als Antwort. Doch bevor Martouf sich weiter Sorgen um Sam machen konnte fragte Jacob: "Was denkst du, welcher Goa'uld das ist?"  
"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber es könnte Ptah sein.", antwortete Lantash auf die Frage, "Zumindest erinnert mich seine Art an ihn."  
"Seine Art erinnert dich an ihn? Das ist ja ein prima Art einen Goa'uld zu identifizieren. Macht ihr das immer so?", fragte Sam, die etwas verwirrt über diesen Weg der Identifikation war.  
"Lantash war mal Spion bei Ptah und wir sind uns selbst nicht so sicher, wer das sein kann.", erklärte Jacob.  
Plötzlich meldete sich Martouf, der wieder die Kontrolle hatte, zu Wort: "Als wir aus dem Thronsaal gebracht worden, hat er noch irgendetwas über die Vorbereitung einer Zeremonie gesagt und außerdem hat er direkt befohlen, dass wir eine andere Zelle bekommen sollen. Ich denke, dass er es danach aufgeteilt hat, wer Naquada im Blut hat. Fragt mich aber bitte nicht warum."  
"Damit könntest du recht haben, einer dieser Biester hatte doch versucht mich zu beißen, aber mein Blut hatte ihm nicht geschmeckt. Diese Trennung könnte vielleicht auch was mit der Zeremonie zu tun haben.", fing Sam an die Situation zu analysieren.  
Jacob stimmte ihr zu: "Du könntest recht haben und Selmac ist auch dieser Meinung. Ich hoffe den anderen passiert nichts."  
  
Zelle 2  
  
Nach ein paar Minuten des Schweigens fragte Jack Teal'c: "Fällt dir irgendein Ritual ein, dass dieser Goa'uld gemeint haben könnte?"  
"Nein, ich weiß von keinem Ritual, dass um diese Zeit getätigt wird.", bekam er als Antwort.  
Plötzlich war die schwache Stimme von Daniel, der gerade das Bewusstsein wieder erlangt hatte, zu hören: "Vielleicht ist es ein Ritual dass Vampire durchführen. Ich mein ja nur, wenn der Wirt wirklich ein Vampir ist."  
"Daniel, shh. Sie sollten sich noch etwas ausruhen. Aber sie könnten recht haben.", sagte Jack daraufhin zu Daniel.  
Währenddessen überlegte Buffy krampfhaft, ob sie ihren Zellengenossen erzählen sollte, dass sie die Jägerin ist. Gleichzeitig kreisten ihre Gedanke um diese Zeremonie. Sie wünschte sich Giles her, da dieser sicher eine Antwort darauf wüsste. Während sie so da saß und nachdachte, bemerkte sie nicht, wie sie von Jack beobachtet wurde.  
Nach einiger Zeit unterbrach dieser ihre Gedanken: "Geht es ihnen gut?"  
"Was?", schreckte Buffy aus ihren Gedanken, "Oh, ja mir geht es gut. Ich habe nur über etwas nachgedacht."  
"Ah, und darf man wissen worüber?", wollte Jack wissen.  
In dem Moment warf Buffy alle verbliebenen Zweifel über Bord und sagte sich: Ach, was soll's. Schaden kann es so und so nicht.  
Dann klärte sie Jack auf: "Ich habe überlegt, ob ich ihnen etwas sagen sollte oder lieber doch nicht."  
"Und wie haben sie sich entschieden?", fragte Jack eher beiläufig.  
Buffy sah ihn ernst an und erwiderte darauf: "Ich habe mich dafür entschieden. Ich meine, was kann es schaden. Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob sie mir glauben werden, aber ich bin die sogenannte Jägerin. Auserkoren um gegen die finsteren Gestalten der Nacht zu kämpfen und Giles könnte das viel besser erklären. Aber eines kann ich ihnen mit Gewissheit sagen."  
"Und das wäre?", fragte Jack, das alles nicht ganz glaubend.  
Jack verfluchte sich innerlich dafür nachgefragt zu haben, als Buffy sagte: "Nun ja, das dieser Goa'uld definitiv ein Vampir ist. Was die Zeremonie angeht, kann ich leider nicht helfen. Dafür habe ich gewöhnlich meinen Wächter. Giles."  
  
SGC  
  
"Hallo Giles. Ich bin's, Willow.", sagte die junge Hexe ins Telefon.  
"Ah, Willow. Was verschafft mir die Ehre, dass ich endlich mal wieder von euch höre?", fragte die Person am anderen Ende der Leitung.  
"Nun ja, Buffy ist in den Händen von einem sehr mächtigen Vampir und der plant irgendeine Zeremonie und ich wollte fragen, ob sie irgendetwas wissen. Zum Beispiel welche Zeremonie es sein könnte."  
"Ich werde mal in meinen Büchern nachschlagen. Was weißt du denn weiter über die bisherige Situation.", fragte Giles mit einem genervt klingenden Ton.  
"Na ja, eigentlich nichts weiter. Ich weiß nur, dass der Kerl ein Vampir ist und eine Zeremonie plant. Außerdem noch, dass Buffy in einer Zelle von genau diesem Vampir sitzt."  
"OK, ich werde sehen, was sich machen lässt und werde zurückrufen, wenn ich was gefunden habe. Bis dann Willow."  
Und auch Willow verabschiedete sich: "Ja, bis dann Giles."  
Anschließend legte sie auf und ging in Richtung Cafeteria.  
  
Zelle 2  
  
"Und woher zum Teufel wissen sie so genau, dass der Kerl ein Vampir ist? Und ich glaube ihnen auch nicht, dass sie zufällig das Herz des Vampirs mit einem Holzpflock durchstoßen haben. Ich meine warum kämpft man denn mit so etwas, wenn Waffen doch viel effektiver sind.", sagte Jack.  
Buffy überlegte, wie sie es am besten erklären könnte, dass sie die Jägerin war. Nach einiger Zeit antwortete sie: "Ich weiß das, weil ich die Jägerin bin und bevor sie mich unterbrechen: Ich werde ihnen erklären, was das ist." Buffy sah kurz zu Jack und als dieser nickte fuhr sie fort: "Also gut. Fangen wir mit Giles Lieblingsspruch an: In jeder Generation gibt es eine Auserwählte. Die sogenannte Jägerin. Wenn eine stirbt, wird die nächste gerufen, oder wie auch immer das geht. Jedenfalls kämpft die Jägerin gegen Dämonen, Vampire und andere böse Kreaturen der Nacht, auch wennd as nicht ganz stimmen mag, da ich auch schon welche bei Tag rumlaufen gesehen hab. Eine Jägerin, wie drücke ich das am besten aus? Ich spüre, oder zumindest sollte ich das können, wenn jemand ein Vampir ist. Und sie haben recht, dass mit dem Pflock war nicht zufällig. Es ist ein Weg die Vampire zu töten und der den ich am häufigsten verwende."  
"Und wie sieht der andere aus?", fragte Jack.  
Buffy sah diesen an und sagte: "Eine andere Methode wäre es, wenn man sie enthauptet."  
"Klasse. Und was macht man so als Jägerin? Ich meine diese Viecher sind doch nicht immer aktiv...", fragte Jack.  
Buffy sagt darauf: "Immerhin aktiver als mir lieb ist von Zeit zu Zeit. Ich erzähle ihnen mal, wie nervig die werden können...."  
  
Nach einiger Zeit war Jack auch nun soweit, dass er Buffy glaubte. Die Geschichten, die sie erzählt hatte, konnte man sich einfach nicht so schnell ausdenken. Aber etwas interessierte ihn nun doch: "Sag mal Buffy, wer ist eigentlich dieser Giles genau und was zum Teufel ist ein Wächter?"  
"Gil ist ein alter englischer Bibliothekar und mein Wächter. Ein Wächter ist ... wie kann ich das am besten erklären. Also Giles trainiert mich und macht die ganze Forschung, gegen welche Dämonen ich kämpfe und wie ich sie besiegen kann. Er kümmert sich auch darum, etwas über anstehende Zeremonien der Vampire herauszufinden, die ich dann verhindern darf."  
"Netter Job.", sagte Jack sarkastisch.  
In der Zwischenzeit war auch Daniel wieder aufgewacht: "Ich habe schon einmal etwas darüber gelesen. Aber es ist schon Ewigkeiten her. Es war ein Buch über eine Art Entstehungsgeschichte der Jägerinnen aus Ägypten. Wie du das so alles erklärt macht es auch Sinn."  
Jack, der nun den letzten Beweis gefunden hatte, fragte: "Und wie ist die Entstehung?"  
"Es steht in dem Buch, dass es die Jägerin schon so lange wie die Vampire gibt und das soll seit Anbeginn der Zeit sein."  
"Wow.", war das einzigste, was Jack auf Daniel's Erklärung sagen konnte.  
  
SGC  
  
Willow war gerade tief in Gedanken versunken. Sie überlegte, ob sie General Hammond von Buffy und ihr erzählen sollte oder ob sie es lieber lassen sollte. Sie wusste ja nun auch nicht Buffy's Meinung dazu. Sie war gerade dabei innerlich ein Münze zu werfen, als sie über's Interkom gerufen wurde: "Dr. Willow Rosenberg zum Telefon bítte, Dr. Willow Rosenberg."  
Es sollte sich herausstellen, dass Giles am Telefon war. Mit erschreckenden Neuigkeiten.  
  
General Hammond's Büro  
  
Willow setzte sich in den angebotenen Stuhl und sah den General unsicher an.  
"Was bringt sie zu mir Dr.?", fragte dieser sie nach.  
Mit ihren Händen verknotend fing Willow an: "Nun ja, es ist so, dass Buffy und ich schon mal etwas mit Vampiren zu tun hatten." Sie sah den General an, der noch ein interessiertes Gesicht hatte und ihr andeutete weiter zu erzählen.  
"Buffy ist die sogenannte Jägerin, auserwählt gegen Vampire und andere Wesen der Nacht zu kämpfen.", erklärte Willow weiter.  
"Und warum haben sie beide das nicht früher gesagt?", kam daraufhin die Frage.  
Willow fixierte einen Gegenstand auf dem Schreibtisch vom General und fuhr fort: "Nun ja, es ist nicht allzu glaubwürdig, außerdem hat es auch schon Probleme deswegen gegeben und ich weiß nicht, ob Buffy es gut heißt, dass ich ihnen davon erzählt habe. Aber das ist nicht das Problem. Ich selbst bin eine Art Hexe und habe mit Hilfe eines Zaubers nachgesehen, wie es allen geht."  
"Und wie geht es ihnen?", fragte ein etwas ungläubiger General. Er dachte sich, dass da irgendwo ein Funken Wahrheit enthalten sein musste.  
Willow, etwas selbstsicherer, erzählte weiter: "So weit ich weiß geht es den meisten gut. Über Major Carter, Jacob und Martouf kann ich aber nichts sagen, da diese in einer anderen Zelle sein müssen. Das Problem ist nur, dass dieser Goa'uld eine Zeremonie abhalten will. Ich habe jemanden um Hilfe gefragt, der von der Existenz von Vampiren weiß und uns schon früher geholfen hat. Ich habe ihm aber nichts vom Stargate erzählt."  
"Und wer ist das, wenn man fragen darf?"  
"Sein Name ist Rupert Giles und er ist Buffy's Wächter. Er hat sie trainiert und er war für die Suche über Dämonen und Rituale verantwortlich. Ich habe ihm meistens geholfen. Er hat gemeint, dass ein paar Rituale in Frage kommen könnten. Das Problem dabei ist, dass alle Menschenopfer enthalten."  
"Ich denke wir sollten Aldwin darüber informieren und ich denke darüber nach, ob man Mr. Giles hierher bringen lassen sollte. Danke, dass sie mich darüber informiert haben."  
Hammond glaubte ihr zwar immer noch nicht ganz, aber er wollte nicht das Risiko eingehen, dass sie recht hatte und er ihr nicht glaubte und deswegen, die ganze Einsatzgruppe sterben müsste.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt... 


	2. teil 2

Disclamer: siehe 1.Teil...  
  
Etwas später  
  
Willow beendete ihre Erklärung für Aldwin und wartete darauf, wie Aldwin auf diese Neuigkeiten reagieren würde. Doch dieser diskutierte offenbar mit seinen Symbionten, denn er starrte ins Leere, kurz darauf fragte er: "Warum haben sie das nicht früher erwähnt? Und wie waren sie in der Lage herauszufinden, wie es allen geht?"  
"Nun ja, die meisten glauben uns eh nicht, wenn wir ihnen davon erzählen, wir halten es deshalb vor den meisten geheim, genauso wie sie ihr Stargate-Programm verheimlichen.", verdeutlichte Willow diesen Punkt. Dann erklärte sie, wie sie in der Lage war, herauszufinden, wie es den anderen ging: "Und zu deiner zweiten Frage woher ich weiß, wie es ihnen geht, ist etwas komplizierter zu erklären. Ich habe die Fähigkeit verschiedene Zauber durchzuführen. Nachdem ich die Aufnahmen gesehen habe, wollte ich sicher sein, dass es ihnen gut geht. Ich denke es ist am verständlichsten, wenn ich ihnen diesen Zauber vorführe, die Zutaten dazu müssten eigentlich noch reichen."  
Aldwin schien sich kurz mit seinem Symbionten zu unterhalten und fragte dann den General: "Ich würde gerne wissen, wie es dem Einsatzteam geht."  
"Doktor, können sie das auch mit Publikum durchführen?", fragte dieser nur, da ihn das auch interessierte.  
"Sicher, wäre das möglich. Sie müssten sich nur entscheiden, welcher Gruppe sie als erstes sehen wollen. Alles was ich benötige habe ich in meinem Quartier.", antwortete Willow daraufhin.  
Plötzlich fragte General Hammond: "Willow, sie wurden eben doch auch schon angerufen. War das ihr Freund?"  
"Gut dass sie mich daran erinnern. Ja das war Giles. Er meinte, dass es vielleicht noch einmal mal die Zeit der Ernte sein könnte. Er ist sich aber nicht sicher, da diese ja schon vor ein paar Jahren gewesen ist. Zumindest auf der Erde. Und so weit ich mich erinnere, hat der damalige Meister viele Menschenopfer verlangt."  
"Was ist die Zeit der Ernte?", fragte Aldwin noch schnell, bevor sie den Raum verlies.  
"Nun ja, lassen sie mich überlegen. Das war genau zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Buffy in Sunnydale ankam, weil sie von ihrer alten Schule geflogen war. Der Meister, ein mächtiger Vampir, wollte den Höllenschlund öffnen und es anderen Dämonen ermöglichen auf diese Welt zu kommen. Sie müssen wissen, dass der Höllenschlund..., wie kann ich das mal besten erklären? Es ist ein Durchgang zu einer Art Dämonenwelt, aus dem eben nichts gutes kommt. Dazu brauchte er Opfer, die er über das sogenannte Werkzeug bekommen hatte. Sie hatten sich damals das Bronze ausgesucht, da es ein sehr beliebter Treffpunkt für Jugendliche ist. Giles, ein paar Freunde und ich, wir halfen den Leuten raus, während Buffy den Kerl erledigt hatte. Als der Vampir, den der Meister als Werkzeug bestimmt hatte, erledigt war, sind die anderen abgehauen.", erklärte Willow.  
"Das ist ja ein Horrorszenario. Ich möchte nicht wissen, was passiert wäre, wenn sie es nicht verhindert hätten.", sagte Hammond.  
"Oh, dann wäre nur ein Grossteil der Bevölkerung Vampire. Mich eingeschlossen.", erwiderte Willow mehr nebenbei.  
"Woher wissen sie das so genau.", fragte ein verwunderter Aldwin.  
"Wir sind auf eine Rache - Dämonin, sie hatte beschlossen es sämtlichen Frauen recht zu machen und für sie Wünsche zu erfüllen, wie zum Beispiel, die Pest für jemanden der einem das Herz gebrochen hatte und so was, jedenfalls haben wir sie getroffen und sie hat jemanden einen Wunsch erfüllt und alles hat sich geändert, was aber wieder rückgängig gemacht werden konnte. Nach einiger Zeit sind wir dann auf Personen aus diesem Universum gestoßen. Oder viel mehr gesagt auf mich.", mit diesen Worten verlies Willow entgültig den Raum.  
  
Zelle 1  
  
Lantash hatte Martouf dazu gezwungen sich etwas auszuruhen. Doch Martouf wurde von wilden Träumen geplagt.  
Nicht fähig sich auf das Gespräch, über die aktuelle Lage und einem möglichen Ausweg, zwischen Sam und Jacob/Selmac zu konzentrieren geschweige denn daran teilzunehmen, weckte er Martouf wieder.  
Als dieser wieder wach war fragte Lantash: 'Von was hast du denn geträumt? Ich konnte mich ja gar nicht konzentrieren.'  
'Tut mit leid, aber ich kann mich nicht an den Traum erinnern.'  
'Wer ist das eigentlich?', fragte Lantash, Martouf über ein Gesicht aus dessen Traum, dass er nicht kannte.  
'Sie könnte meine Schwester sein. Sie ist aber gestorben, als ich noch klein war. Sie hat mir immer Gruselgeschichten erzählt. Über Personen, die Blut trinken und... warte mal. Können das Vampire gewesen sein?'  
'Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du eine ältere Schwester hattest... Warte, was hast du gerade gesagt?? Das sollten wir vielleicht mit Samantha und Jacob diskutieren.'  
Mit diesen Worten übergab er die Kontrolle an Martouf.  
  
Martouf und Lantash diskutierten noch kurz, wie sie den anderen erklären sollten. Dann räusperte sich Martouf und sagte: "Uhm.. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob uns das weiterhelfen kann, aber Lantash hat mich eben an etwas erinnert."  
"Raus mit der Sprache. Worum geht es?", fragte Jacob, dem Martouf's zögern nicht gefiel.  
"Es ist folgendermaßen. Meine ältere Schwester..."  
Bevor er weiter reden konnte wurde er von Sam unterbrochen: "Du hast eine ältere Schwester??"  
"Ja ich hatte eine ältere Schwester. Sie starb aber, als ich noch klein war. Es ist aber so, dass sie mir abends manchmal Gruselgeschichten erzählt hat. Es kamen immer ähnliche Figuren darin vor. Meistens waren diese Wesen untot.. Außerdem griffen sie Menschen an... Laut meiner Schwester tranken sie deren Blut.", erzählte Martouf.  
Jacob sagte verwundert: "Ist ja schön und gut. Das heißt aber nur, dass es in deiner Kultur auch diese Legenden gibt."  
"Die Geschichten hatten aber meist ein Happy End. Es gab immer ein mutiges Mädchen, dass die Kraft und den Mut hatte gegen diese Wesen zu bestehen. Sie erwähnte einmal, das war kurz bevor sie gestorben ist, dass es das Schicksal dieser Person ist gegen diese Wesen zu kämpfen. Wenn ich jetzt so darüber nachdenke, könnte sie die ganze Zeit über von sich gesprochen haben. Es ist nur so, wenn das alles stimmt, dann könnte es wirklich jemanden geben, der dazu in der Lage ist diese Kreaturen zu bekämpfen." Martouf schien neue Hoffnung geschöpft zu haben.  
Doch Sam verschüttete diese sofort wieder: "Das klingt alles sehr phantastisch. Die Frage ist nur, wer ist so eine 'auserwählte' Person und ist der Goa'uld mit einem Vampir als Wirt nicht noch stärker, als mit einem normalen?"  
Plötzlich schaltete Selmac sich ein: "Was weisst du eigentlich über Lt. Summers? Sie schien nicht sonderlich überrascht zu sein, als ich sagte, dass Ptah das Blut von Menschen trinkt. Sie schien diese Antwort sogar direkt herausgefordert zu haben."  
"Sie wurde uns gerade erst zu geteilt. Als ihr gekommen seit, da waren wir mitten im Rundgang durch's SGC. Aber jetzt wo du es sagst, worauf willst du hinaus?"  
  
SGC, Willow's Quartier  
  
Während Willow die nötigen Zutaten zusammensuchte fragte General Hammond: "Was macht eigentlich ihr Freund Mr. Giles?"  
"Meinen sie beruflich oder was er mit Buffy zu tun hat?", fragte Willow nach.  
"Beides wäre nicht schlecht.", bekam sie zur Antwort.  
"Giles ist ein englischer Bibliothekar und er ist Buffy's Wächter. Bevor sie jetzt fragen, was ein Wächter ist, werde ich es ihnen erklären. Der Wächter trainiert die Jägerin im Kampf und er forscht nach, was für eine Geschichte Vampire haben, mit was für Dämonen man es zu tun hat und welche Rituale demnächst durchgeführt werden sollen, damit die Jägerin sie verhindern kann. Giles wurde aber vom Rat, die haben die Obermacht bei allem, gefeuert und Buffy hat später gekündigt, da es ja noch eine weitere Jägerin gibt.", erklärte Willow.  
Aldwin, der aufmerksam zu gehört hatte, fragte nun seinerseits: "Sagten sie nicht, dass es nur eine Jägerin gibt?"  
"Nun, dass ist so. Buffy wurde vom Meister getötet, aber gleich wiederbelebt. Dies führte dazu, dass Kendra gerufen wurde. Sie wurde später von einem Vampir getötet und Faith erschien. Sie war aber böse und traf einen Pakt mit einem Dämonen. Sie starb vor kurzen. Wer die neue Jägerin ist weiß ich nicht.", sagte Willow. In der Zwischenzeit hatte sie alle Zutaten, die sie benötigte zusammen.  
  
Zelle 2  
  
Buffy wollte gerade von ihrem Erlebnis mit dem Bürgermeister und dem High School Abschluss erzählen, als die Tür aufging und mehrere Jaffa und Vampire erschienen. Einer der Vampire forderte sie auf mitzukommen.  
Sie gingen durch ein Labyrinth aus Gängen. Sie versuchten sich den Weg zu merken, was aber schwierig war, da alle Gänge gleich aussahen und ziemlich verzweigt waren. Dann hielt der Zug vor einer großen Tür, zur Überraschung von allen war es nicht die Tür zum Thronsaal. Langsam ging diese auf und es kam ein großer Raum zum Vorschein, in dem viele verängstigte Leute saßen. Die vier wurden in den Raum gestoßen. Danach wurde die Tür wieder geschlossen.  
Nachdem die Tür wieder zu war, sahen sie sich in dem Saal um.  
Anschließend stiegen sie langsam die paar Stufen hinunter. Währenddessen ließen sie ihre Blicke über die Leute schweifen. Diese kehrten nun wieder ihren vorherigen Beschäftigungen, sich gegenseitig Geschichten über den Goa'uld zu erzählen, zurück.  
Buffy, Daniel, Jack und Teal'c setzten sich an einen freien Platz. Nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens sagte Teal`c plötzlich: "O'Neill ich glaube ich weiss jetzt um welchen Goa'uld es sich handelt."  
"Ach und warum ausgerechnet jetzt?", fragte Jack.  
Teal'c reagierte nicht auf den Unterton in Jacks Stimme und fuhr fort: "Einer der anderen Gefangenen erwähnte, dass sein Name Ptah sei."  
"Ptah war der Gott..." weiter kam Daniel nicht, da er von Jack unterbrochen wurde: "Daniel, nicht jetzt. Wir müssen uns um wichtigeres kümmern, als an einer Geschichtsstunde von dir teilzunehmen."  
"Ach und was ist wichtiger als den Gegner zu kennen?", fragte Daniel.  
Dafür erntete er einen strafenden Blick von Jack, der diesem noch hinzufügte: "Du erzählst nur, was die alten Ägypter glaubten, also nichts was uns im Moment helfen könnte. Mal davon abgesehen müssen wir einen Fluchtweg finden. Ich möchte hier nicht versauern und darauf warten, dass etwas passiert.", fügte Jack an.  
Doch bevor der Streit der beiden weitergehen konnte, schaltete sich Buffy ein: "Die Leute sagen irgendetwas darüber, dass wir dem Meister geopfert werden sollen. Ich denke mal, dass damit dieser Ptah, oder wie auch immer der heißt, gemeint ist. Wenn mich das doch nur nicht so an den Meister in Sunnydale und die Zeit der Ernte erinnern würde."  
"Zeit der Ernte?", fragte ein hellhörig gewordener Jack.  
Buffy erklärte nun ihrerseits mit einem ruhigen Gesichtsausdruck: "Da versucht nur irgendein Vampir, genannt Meister, den Höllenschlund zu öffnen und damit allem bösen den Weg in diese Welt zu öffnen. Es wäre ein Massaker geworden, da dazu viele Menschenopfer benötigt werden. So wie es aussieht sind schon recht viele hier. Ich vermute mal, dass es bald los geht."  
  
Zelle 1  
  
"Was wäre, wenn sie eine solche Jägerin wäre?", fragte Selmac weiter, "Wer sonst wäre auf die Idee gekommen nachzufragen, was für Blut der Goa'uld trinkt?"  
"Wer sonst außer der Jägerin.", führte Sam nachdenklich die Gedanken von Selmac fort.  
Martouf blieb aber skeptisch: "Aber was ist, wenn sie es nicht ist? Wir können sie auch nicht so einfach fragen, da...."  
In dem Moment öffnete sich die Tür zur Zelle wieder und eine Person wurde herein gestoßen. Alle 3 spürten sofort, dass sie einmal Wirt gewesen sein musste. Als Sam ihr Gesicht sah, wurde dieses plötzlich mit einer Erinnerung vermischt.  
Sie sah dieses Gesicht, wie es sie anflehte diesen Goa'uld aus ihr zu entfernen und wie sie sich später bedankte. Sie erinnerte sich auch an Unterhaltungen, die sie mit dieser Person geführt hatte. Jolinar hat sie geführt. Nicht ich! rief sie sich in Erinnerung. Aber sie wusste, dass man ihr vertrauen konnte.  
Ihre Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als Martouf entsetzt und überrascht zu gleich sagte: "Laryn??"  
  
Davon überrascht, dass einer ihrer Mitgefangenen ihren Namen kannte und die Tatsache, dass ihr irgendetwas an dieser Stimme bekannt vorkam, sah sie auf. Das was sie sah, schockte sie. Konnte das ihr jüngerer Bruder Martouf sein? Sie konnte es nicht glauben und wie um sicher zu gehen fragte sie: "Martouf?" Es war fast nur ein Flüstern, aber laut genug so dass es alle gehört hatten.  
  
Doch etwas verwundert, woher Martouf diese Frau kennen konnte, fragte Jacob: "Martouf woher kennst du sie?"  
Aber dieser reagierte nicht darauf sondern starrte weiter in Laryn's Gesicht.  
Nun machte sich auch Sam wieder bemerkbar: "Bist du Martouf's Schwester? Oh mein Gott, ich glaube ich muss mal was gegen spontan auftretende Erinnerungen machen."  
Diese Aussage brachte Laryn und Martouf wieder zurück in die Realität und beide fragte wie aus einem Munde: "Gegen welche Erinnerungen?"  
Sam sah Martouf kurz an und sagte dann: "Gegen welche wohl? Na die von Jolinar. Wessen Erinnerungen spuken denn sonst noch in meinem Kopf herum? Etwa die von Apophis?"  
Martouf erkannte sofort seinen Fehler und schaute etwas verlegen zu Boden, was Sam dazu brachte sich schuldig dafür zu fühlen: "Tut mir leid, ich wollte das nicht so ausdrücken."  
Nun fragte Laryn: "Die von Jolinar? Wie Jolinar von Malkshur?"  
"Ja, der Person, die dir geholfen hatte. Und bei einem bin ich sicher. Hätte sie gewusst, dass ihr beide euch kennt, hätte sie sicher was gesagt.", antwortete Sam.  
"Aber wie? Ich meine...", Laryn war etwas überrascht. Sie spürte, dass diese Frau schon einmal Wirt gewesen ist. Sie vermutete, dass das Zeugnis davon sein könnte, dass sie Jolinar's Wirtin war. Nur wo war Jolinar dann? Doch nicht etwa tot? Das konnte nicht sein.  
Doch Sam bestätigte ihr Befürchtungen: "Ich war für kurze Zeit Wirtin für Jolinar. Zu der Zeit war gerade ein Ashrak hinter ihr her und somit auch hinter mir... Nun ja, er hat uns gefunden und dann versucht uns umzubringen. Jolinar hat ihr Leben geopfert, um meines zu retten."  
"Ich kann es nicht glauben. Jolinar ist tot. Sie hat mir geholfen diesen Goa'uld in mir endlich los zu werden und dann...", Laryn schien es nicht glauben zu können.  
Martouf, der immer noch überrascht war seine Schwester zu sehen, mittlerweile aber auch sehr erfreut, wollte nun aber wissen, was ihr alles passiert ist: "Laryn, wie kommt es, dass du noch lebst? So weit ich mich erinnern kann bist du gestorben."  
"Ich war auch tot. Aber einer dieser Goa'uld hat mich gefunden und in einen Sarkophag gesteckt. Danach hat diese Schlange mich zu einen Wirt gemacht. Mir ist es vor ein paar Jahren gelungen ihn wieder los zu werden und ohne Roshas und Jolinars Hilfe hätte ich es nie geschafft."  
Sie bemerkte, dass Martouf für kurze Zeit in Trauer versank, als sie die beiden Namen erwähnte. Die Frage, die ihr auf der Seele brannte, verschob sie auf später und führte ihre Erklärung fort: "Sie hat mir von den Tok'Ra erzählt und fragte mich, ob ich mich ihnen anschliesen wolle. Ich war aber noch nicht bereit dafür."  
Nun sagte Selmac: "Weder Rosha noch Jolinar haben jemals etwas darüber erzählt."  
"Ich glaube sie wollten verhindern, dass ihr noch mehr Schmerzen zugefügt worden wären. Mit Fragen darüber was der Goa'uld geplant hatte und so weiter.", vermutete Sam.  
Unterdessen wandte sich Laryn an Martouf: "Wie gut kanntest du Rosha und Jolinar?"  
"Sie waren meine Gefährtinnen.", sagte Martouf mit offensichtlicher Trauer in seiner Stimme.  
  
Saal  
  
Jack, Teal'c und Buffy diskutierten gerade wie man aus diesem Raum entkommen könnte, als die Tür wieder geöffnet wurde. Nun konnte man sehen, dass es wieder Nacht sein musste.  
Durch die offene Tür kamen mehrere Jaffa und ein paar Vampire herein. Einer hatte ein seltsam aussehendes Symbol auf der Stirn, welches Buffy sofort erkannte. Sie wies die anderen darauf hin: "Ich glaube es handelt sich wirklich um die Zeit der Ernte. Denn das Werkzeug, dass im Bronze war hatte auch so'n nettes Zeichen auf der Stirn."  
"Na Prima.", sagte Jack nur.  
unterdessen griffen sich die Jaffa und die Vampire Leute aus der Menge und brachten sie zu dem Werkzeug, der gerade dabei war seine Rede zu beenden: "... Ihr habt das unendliche Glück dem Meister dabei zu helfen. Dabei zu helfen seine Macht zu vergrößern."  
Nachdem er fertig war, reichte ihm einer der Jaffa eine Frau. Das Werkzeug beugte sich zum Hals herunter, während er die sich wehrende Frau festhielt. Nach einiger Zeit kam keine Gegenwehr mehr und noch etwas später lies der Vampir sie zu Boden fallen und nahm die nächste Person entgegen.  
Buffy sah schweren Herzens dem ganzen zu. Was konnte sie dem entgegen setzen? Im Gegensatz zu Sunnydale kannte sie sich hier nicht aus und sie glaubte nicht, dass es  
dieses mal reichen würde das Werkzeug in Staub zu verwandeln.  
  
SGC  
  
"Ich habe weniger das Gefühl, dass SG-1 dieses mal davon kommt.", sagte General Hammond, nachdem sie die Sitzung beendet hatten.  
Sie hatten sich dafür entschieden zuerst nach Sam, Jacob und Martouf zu sehen. Bei denen schien bisher noch alles klar zu sein und sie schienen auch etwas über Jägerinnen zu wissen, auch wenn sie noch darüber spekulierten.  
Bei den anderen dagegen sah es jedoch ernster aus. Sie schienen direkt auf dem Speiseplan des Vampirs zu stehen.  
Willow, Aldwin und Gen. Hammond hatten gerade noch darüber diskutiert, was man alles tun könnte. Leider hatte keiner einen Plan.  
Nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens, in welcher alle ihren Gedanken nachhingen, fragte Gen. Hammond: "Dr. Rosenberg, wann denken sie könnte ihr Freund hier sein? Vielleicht hat er irgendeine Idee dazu."  
Nach einiger Zeit des abwägens hatte er sich doch dafür entschieden diesen Giles einzuweihen. Er schien immerhin die Bedeutung von streng geheim zu verstehen.  
"Nun ja. Da er Buffy's Wächter ist, wohnt er hier in der Nähe. Ich denke mal, dass es nicht länger als eine Stunde dauern wird, wenn er noch ein paar Bücher zur Zeit der Ernte mitbringen würde.", antwortete Willow.  
"Gut, dann benachrichtigen sie ihn. Ich werde oben bescheid geben und sie werden zusätzlich oben warten, damit ihr Freund den Weg findet."  
  
Zelle 1  
  
"Wie bist du Wirt geworden? Ich dachte du wärst tot.", fragte Martouf. Er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, dass seine Schwester noch lebte. Er konnte kaum klar denken und nur mit Lantash's Hilfe konnte er seine Gedanken halbwegs bei seinen Fragen halten.  
Laryn sah nach unten und fing an zu erzählen: "Nun, wo soll ich anfangen? ... Ich war gerade auf einer Patroullie, als plötzlich aus dem nichts ungefähr ein Dutzend Jaffa erschienen. Sie griffen mich an und ich vermute trafen mich mit einer Zat'ni'kal. Später bin ich in einem großen Raum aufgewacht. Ich bekam ein paar Sachen und wurde dann zu diesem Goa'uld gebracht. Scheinbar habe ich ihr gefallen. Vor 10 Jahren ist es mir erstmals gelungen die Kontrolle zu bekommen, wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit. 1 Jahr später bin ich auf Rosha und Jolinar gestoßen."  
"Aber warum haben sie nie von dir erzählt? Ich verstehe das nicht. Sie hätten doch zumindest mir etwas darüber sagen können.", wunderte sich Martouf.  
Laryn sah im die Verzweiflung an und sagte ihm: "Martouf, ich habe doch gesagt, dass sie mir von den Tok'Ra erzählt hat?" Nachdem Martouf dies mit einem Nicken bestätigt hatte fuhr sie fort: "Nun ja... ich war damals noch nicht bereit Wirt zu werden, selbst für einen Tok'Ra nicht... und ich wollte erstmal Zeit für mich. Darum habe ich die beiden gebeten niemand von mir zu erzählen. Ich war nicht bereit für irgendwelche Verhöre. Und ich wollte wissen wie es euch geht. Ich hatte ja nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wie viel Zeit wirklich vergangen war..." Sie blickte traurig vor sich hin. Plötzlich hob sie ihren Kopf wieder und fragte: "Wie bist du zu den Tok'Ra gekommen?"  
"Apophis hat unseren Planeten angegriffen und die Tok'Ra waren gerade in der Nähe. Ich war damals 16 und die Tok'Ra nahmen Überlebende, es waren nur wenig Ältere und dafür um so mehr Kinder, auf. Ich blieb bei den Tok'Ra um auf die Kinder aufzupassen und entschloss mich dann Wirt zu werden."  
  
Unterdessen unterhielten sich Sam und Jacob über einen möglichen Fluchtweg.  
"Dad, hast du eine Idee, wie wir die Tür öffnen könnten?", fragte Sam.  
Jacob schüttelte nur den Kopf, hielt dann inne und sagte etwas später: "Selmac meint, dass wir dit Tür eventuell mit einem Draht öffnen könnten. Aber ich glaube kaum, dass wir etwas in diese Richtung haben."  
Er wunderte sich, warum sich ihr Gesicht auf einmal aufhellte, trotz dass sie noch keine Lösung hatten. Und wie als wenn Sam seine Gedanken lesen könnte fragte sie: "Würde auch der Bügel meines BH's gehen?"  
  
SGC  
  
Nachdem Giles sich gesetzt hatte, stellte Willow die Runde vor: "Giles, das sind Aldwin und General Hammond. General, Aldwin, das ist Rupert Giles."  
"Mr. Giles schön sie hier zu haben.", sagte Hammond mit einem zweifelnden Unterton, "Sie sind also für die Jägerin verantwortlich."  
Giles war sich nicht sicher, was er darauf erwidern sollte und nicke daher nur.  
Kurz darauf fuhr der General fort: "Nun, es ist folgendermaßen: Wir haben da ein Problem mit einem Vampir und bräuchten daher ihre Hilfe. Dr. Rosenberg meinte, dass sie sich mit so etwas am besten auskennen würden. Des weiteren haben wir herausgefunden, dass dieser Vampir ein Ritual durchführen will, dass.... wie nannten sie es?" Er unterbrach seine Erklärung und sah bittend zu Willow.  
"Die Zeit der Ernte. Und Giles, bevor sie jetzt sagen, dass dies nur alle hundert Jahre stattfindet, hören sie sich zu erst das an, was der General ihnen zu erklären hat."  
  
Zelle 1  
  
"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber es könnte gehen.", antwortete Jacob auf die Frage seiner Tochter.  
Sam sah ihren Vater kurz an und sagte dann: "OK, ich werde mich dann jetzt meines BH's entledigen."  
Mit diesen Worten fing sie an sich zu verrenken und ihre Arme als erstes unter ihr schwarzes Shirt zu bekommen. Von da an schien es einfacher zu gehen. Ein paar Minuten später präsentierte sie ihrem Vater ihren BH und machte sich auch sogleich daran einen der beiden Bügel zu entfernen.  
  
Unterdessen unterhielt sich Martouf immer noch mit Laryn. Er erzählte gerade von einer seiner ersten Missionen und wie er beinahe gefangen genommen wurde, weil er nicht genügend aufgepasst hatte sondern nur an etwas anderes oder eher gesagt an eine andere Person gedacht hatte. Als er zu Sam und Jacob rüber blickte, sah er wie Sam gerade etwas mit einem Grinsen unter ihrem Shirt hervor holte und sich daran zu schaffen machte. Dies brachte ihn zu einem abrupten Stop in seiner Erzählung.  
Laryn wunderte sich darüber und blickte auch in die Richtung in die Martouf sah. Doch bevor sie fragen konnte was die beiden vor hatten, fragte Martouf: "Was macht ihr da?"  
"Wir haben vielleicht einen Weg gefunden, wie wir die Tür öffnen können. Es muss nur noch klappen.", antwortete Sam ihm ohne den Blick von ihrer Beschäftigung zu nehmen.  
  
Thronsaal  
  
Ptah stand in der Mitte des Raumes und gab sich dem Gefühl der ihn durchströmenden Kraft hin. Mit jedem Opfer seines Werkzeuges wurde er mächtiger. Er konnte spüren, wie das Blut in den Adern der Opfer pulsierte und wie die Lebenskraft von ihnen langsam auf ihn überging. Er hatte die richtige Wahl für Werkzeug getroffen.  
So stand er in dem großen Thronsaal und gab sich dem Gefühl hin.  
  
Saal  
  
Buffy, Jack, Daniel und Teal'c sahen mit Grauen zu, wie ein Opfer nach dem anderen zu dem Vampir gebracht wurde und zu Boden fiel. Es war einfach nur grässlich. Jack sah plötzlich aus seinem Augenwinkel, wie sich etwas grünes bewegte. Er drehte sich in die Richtung und sah die drei vermissten Mitglieder von SG-4.  
Er machte die anderen darauf aufmerksam: "Hey, ich glaube wir haben unsere Vermissten gefunden."  
Während er dies sagte zeigt er in die Richtung von den dreien, welche mittlerweile auch SG-1 entdeckt hatten. Sie kamen auf SG-1 zu.  
Nach kurzer Zeit hatten sie sie erreicht. Jack stellte als erstes ihr neues Mitglied vor: "Cpt. Stevens, dass ist Lt. Summers, sie gehört seit gestern zu unserem Team." Nachdem alle Buffy zu genickt hatten fragte er: "Was genau ist passiert? Ich meine außer dem was Lt. Johnson uns erzählen konnte."  
Man konnte sehen, dass den dreien ein Stein vom Herzen fiel, als sie hörten, dass ihr Teamkollege wohl auf war. Sie fingen auch sofort an, eine kurze Version davon zu erzählen, was passiert war nachdem sie angegriffen worden waren. Dabei war die ganze Gruppe drauf bedacht niemals in die Nähe von einer der Jaffa und Vampire zu kommen.  
  
SGC  
  
Giles wollte zwar noch immer nicht so ganz glauben, was man ihm erzählt hatte, aber in Anbetracht dessen, dass Willow dies bestätigte glaubte er es.  
Mittlerweile hatten sie die Unterhaltung in den Briefing Room verlegt und Giles erkläret nun, was es genau mit der Zeit der Ernte auf sich hat: "Der Meister, hat die Zeit der Ernte genutzt um aus seinem Gefängnis zu entkommen. Er hatte schon vor 60 Jahren probiert den Höllenmund zu öffnen, dabei geriet er aber in eine Art Dimensionsverschiebung und konnte den Ort nicht mehr verlassen. Ich vermute mal, dass es diesem Vampir ähnlich erging..."  
"Das könnte ein Grund dafür sein, warum sich niemand sicher darüber ist um wen es sich handelt. Wenn dieser Goa'uld dort Jahre lang festgesessen hat, dann kann er leicht seine Macht verloren haben und als tot erklärt worden sein.", spekulierte Aldwin.  
Giles sah verwirrt zu Aldwin und fuhr fort: "Allen in allem ist das ganze ein Blutbad. Egal ob er nun versucht den Höllenmund zu öffnen oder frei zu kommen. Habt ihr eine Ahnung, wann das ganze stattfinden soll?"  
"Nein, leider nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass Buffy und ein Teil der anderen in einem großen Saal sind und ich denke sie sollen geopfert werden. Was den Rest des Teams angeht denke ich nicht, dass sie in Gefahr sind geopfert zu werden.", erwiderte Willow.  
General Hammond fügte dem hinzu: "Was diesen Goa'uld aber nicht davon abhält sie zu töten."  
Nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens sagte Hammond: "Ich werde eine Rettungseinheit losschicken."  
"Sagten sie nicht etwas davon, dass sie nicht sicher seien, ob ihre Leute überhaupt noch auf diesem Planeten sind?", erkundigte sich Giles.  
"Sie müssen noch auf dem Planeten sein. Ansonsten wäre es schwieriger gewesen einen Kontakt herzustellen.", versicherte Willow.  
  
Zelle 1  
  
Martouf beobachtete was Sam da machte und fragte sich Was ist das eigentlich für ein Gegenstand und was will sie daraus holen?  
Tut mir leid, damit kann ich dir nicht dienen. Bei dem was sie daraus holt... mh vielleicht ist es irgendetwas um eventuell das Schloss zu öffnen. Hatte sie nicht irgendwas über eine Möglichkeit hier heraus zu kommen gesagt?  
Stimmt. Das könnte es sein. Da bleibt aber immer noch die Frage woher sie das seltsame Stück genommen hat und was es für einen Zweck hat.  
Das weiß ich leider auch nicht. Wir können sie ja mal fragen.  
Ihre Unterhaltung wurde von Sam unterbrochen, welche freudig sagte: "Ich hab's. Jetzt muss es nur noch funktionieren."  
Jacob nahm ihr den Draht ab und ging zur Tür, wo er nach der richtigen Stelle suchte. Nachdem er sie gefunden hatte machte er sich daran das Schloss zu knacken. Dabei scherzte er innerlich Eine Kreditkarte wäre besser gewesen.  
Was ist eine Kreditkarte?  
Och, das ist nur eine kleine viereckige Karte mit der man auf der Erde bezahlen kann. Außerdem kann man sie auch gut für solche Zwecke verwenden. Während er dies sagte zeigte er mental auf die Tür und seinen Versuch das Schloss zu knacken.  
Unterdessen sahen ihm Sam, Martouf und Laryn zu. Alle drei hofften, dass es klappen würde und sie hier heraus kommen konnten.  
Nach ein paar Minuten ging dann auf einmal auch die Tür auf. Jacob streckte zunächst vorsichtig seinen Kopf aus dem Raum um zu sehen, ob auch keine Wachen da waren. Als dies nicht der Fall war, deutete er den anderen an ihm zu folgen.  
  
Stargate Room  
  
Nachdem die SG- Einheiten 3 und 7 über alles wichtige informiert worden waren, standen sie nun alle vor dem 2 Stockwerke hohen Ring und warten auf den Abmarsch Befehl.  
Dann fing der innere Ring an sich zu drehen und Simmons sagte: "Chevron 1 aktiviert." Und so ging es weiter bis das 7 Symbol eingerastet war. Nachdem das Symbol aktiviert war schoss ein Wirbel aus der Mitte des Gates, das, nachdem er sich wieder aufgelöst hatte, den blauen Ereignis Horizont bildete. Kurz darauf sagte Hammond: "Bringen sie SG-1 und die beiden Tok'Ra zurück. Viel Glück."  
Damit war das Startzeichen für die Mission gegeben und die Mitglieder der beiden Einheiten gingen die Rampe hoch und traten durch den blau schimmernden Horizont.  
  
Unterdessen, irgendwo im Palast des Ptah  
  
Nachdem sie einige Zeit durch die Gänge des Palastes gegangen waren fragte Sam: "Hat jemand eine Ahnung wo wir uns befinden?" Sie hatte schon seit längerem das Gefühl, dass sie sich verlaufen hatten.  
Jacob sah fragend zu Martouf, doch dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Sam ahnte schon, dass sich ihre Vermutung bestätigen würde. Jacob und Martouf blieben stehen, worauf hin auch Sam und Laryn halt machten. Jacob drehte sich zu den anderen um und sagte: "Ich fürchte wir haben uns verlaufen..."  
Doch bevor irgendjemand dem ganze etwas hin zu fügen konnte, unterbrach ein Schrei die Gedanken der Gruppe.  
Sie sahen sich kurz an und gingen dann in die Richtung, aus der der Schrei gekommen war. Sie hielten vor der Tür an und lauschten, ob die Person noch mal schreien würde. Doch es blieb still. Langsam öffneten sie die Tür und was sie sahen überraschte sie. In der Nähe der Tür und durch eine Treppe auch etwas höher als der Rest des Saales stand ein Vampir, umgeben mit unzähligen Leichen. Gerade bekam er sein nächstes Opfer, dass sich stark wehrte. Als sie sahen um wen es sich handelte hielten alle vor Schock den Atem.  
Bevor Jack ernsthaft verletzt werden konnte, lenkten die vier die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, indem sie die Wachen in der Nähe der Tür angriffen.  
Dieses Ablenkungsmanöver war genau das, was Buffy gebraucht hatte. Sie nutzte die Gelegenheit und griff den Vampir, der Jack hielt an.  
Unterdessen beteiligten sich Teal'c und SG-4 am Kampf gegen die Jaffa und die Vampire, ihr neues Wissen, wie man Vampire töten kann, anwendend.  
Nachdem Buffy Jack aus den Fängen des Werkzeugs befreit hatte, kämpften beide gegen ihn. Nach ein paar Minuten hatte Jack einen guten Griff bekommen und verschaffte somit Buffy die Möglichkeit den Vampir von hinten eine Pflock durchs Herz zu jagen.  
Das ganze ging nicht unbemerkt an den anderen Vampiren vorbei, welche die Flucht ergriffen, als sie sahen, dass das Werkzeug sich in Staub verwandelt hatte.  
Die Jaffa zogen sich auch zurück und somit waren sie für's erste sicher. Die beiden SG-Einheiten, die beiden Tok'Ra sowie Laryn stellten sich zusammen und erkundigten sich, ob es allen gut geht.  
Das war auch der Zeitpunkt, an dem Jack feststellte, dass Sam, Martouf und Jacob Verstärkung hatten. Zu seiner Freude hielt sich die Frau in der Nähe von Martouf auf. Er glaubte schon Sam endlich für sich zu haben, als sie von Martouf vorgestellt wurde: "Darf ich vorstellen, meine Schwester Laryn."  
Jack glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Martoufs Schwester? Er wollte und konnte seinen Ohren nicht trauen. Er wollte nicht glauben, dass dieser Schlangenkopf eine Schwester hatte. Er vermutete, dass sie auch eine Tok'Ra war.  
Unterdessen fragte Laryn Buffy: "Du bist auch eine Jägerin oder?" Sie hatte ihre Aura gespürt.  
Buffy sah sie überrascht an. Mit der Frage hätte sie nicht gerechnet. Aus diesem Grund nickte sie nur. Im Geiste vermerkend, dass es das gewesen sein musste, was sie gespürt hatte, als sie und die anderen den Raum betreten hatten.  
Nachdem sicher gestellt war, dass es allen gut ging, machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg um den Ausgang zu finden.  
  
Nun irrten sie zu elft und suchten nach einen Ausgang aus dem Palast. Nachdem sie eine weitere halbe Stunde durch die Gänge geirrt waren und zwischendurch eine Waffenkammer gefunden hatten, in welcher sie sich bewaffneten, kamen sie endlich zum Ausgang.  
Über den Ausgang waren sie verwundert, da niemand mit dieser Art Zugang gerechnet hätte. Er gab aber auch die Erklärung, warum sie den Palast nicht früher entdeckt hatten. Er war in einen Felsen eingelassen und bot somit Schutz vor jedem Feind, da es ziemlich schwierig war, den Eingang zu finden.  
Sie liefen in den Wald, der direkt an den Felsen angrenzte und nach einiger Zeit stießen sie auf eine Gruppe vom SGC.  
Die anderen Suchgruppen wurden verständigt und es wurde vereinbart, dass sie sich am Gate treffen würden.  
Auf dem Weg dorthin, berichteten SG-1 und 4 von dem, was passiert war und worauf man aufpassen musste, während die beiden Lieutenants von SG-3 berichteten, was sich im SGC zugetragen hatte und worüber sie von General Hammond unterrichtet worden sind. Als sie zu der Stelle mit Giles kamen, worden sie von Buffy unterbrochen: "Giles ist im SGC? General Hammond hat ihm echt erlaubt zu kommen und ihn in alles eingeweiht? Wow."  
Als sie das Gate fast erreicht hatten hörten sie, wie Schüsse abgefeuert wurden. Sie gingen in Deckung und sie sahen, wie das Gate von Jaffa umstellt war. Ptah stand in der Mitte und gab Befehle.  
  
Sie teilten sich in kleinere Gruppen auf und versteckten sich im umliegenden Gebüsch um den anderen Gruppen zu helfen. Nachdem jeder Stellung bezogen hatte, fingen sie an, auf die Jaffa zu schießen. Sie hatten die meisten nach einer Stunde unter Kontrolle.  
Als Ptah sah, dass es schlecht für seine Jaffa stand, befahl er etwas in einer Sprache, die niemand verstand. Jedoch erschienen Sekunden später überall Vampire und der Kampf ging in einen Nahkampf über. Die Vampire waren im Verhältnis von 2:1 überlegen. Keine rosige Perspektive. Jedoch hatten sie das Glück 2 Jägerinnen im Team zu haben. Das galt jedoch nicht für die anderen.  
Alle hatten hart zu kämpfen. Nur Jacob und Martouf waren außer Laryn und Buffy noch im Vorteil, weil sie zusätzliche Kraft durch ihre Symbionten hatten. Jack, Sam, Teal'c und den beiden Lieutenants ging mit der Zeit die Luft aus und sie hatten es immer schwerer sich gegen die Vampire zu behaupten. Daniel war noch schlechter dran. Er hielt sich in der Nähe von Buffy auf um nicht einem Vampir zum Opfer zu fallen und die anderen nicht zu sehr zu belasten. Die Lage verschlechterte sich immer weiter.  
Doch nach einiger Zeit hatten sie alle Vampire in Staub verwandelt. Sie liefen auf die Lichtung um zu sehen, wie es der anderen Gruppe erging. Als sie sahen, dass dort immer noch massig Vampire waren machten sie sich auf um zu helfen. Jedoch blieb Daniel zusammen mit einem der Lieutenants beim Gate, da beide nicht mehr so gut konnten und weil es nicht so klug gewesen wäre Daniel alleine am Gate zu lassen.  
  
Dadurch, dass sie noch vom vorherigen Kampf geschwächt waren, sah es nicht sehr nach einem Sieg aus. Nur die beiden Jägerinnen sowie Lantash und Selmac hatten noch eine Chance allein gegen einen Vampir anzukommen. Die anderen mussten sich in Gruppen zusammen tun.  
Sie konnten dem ganzen nicht mehr allzu lange ohne Schwerverletzte oder gar Tote überstehen, als Buffy wieder in der Nähe der Armbrust, welche sie in der Waffenkammer, in der sie waren, hatte mitgehen lassen, war. Sie hatte sie abgelegt, um besser kämpfen zu können. Doch jetzt hatte sie ein freies Schussfeld auf Ptah, welcher am Rand des Geschehens stand und Befehle an seine Vampire schrie.  
Er schien nicht die Lücke zu bemerken, die ihn zu einem perfekten Ziel machte.  
Buffy griff nach der Armbrust und schoss. Sekunden später verwandelte sich Ptah im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes zu Staub.  
Das änderte zu Buffys Leidwesen aber nichts an der bevorstehenden Niederlage.  
Jedoch fingen die Vampire nach ein paar Minuten an nach Ptah zu suchen, der für sie völlig ohne Grund verschwunden war. Als sie ihn nicht fanden, bekamen sie Panik. Ihr Anführer würde niemals das Schlachtfeld verlassen, wenn sie kurz vor dem Sieg standen. Das konnte also nur eins Bedeuten: Er war tot!  
Als die Vampire das realisierten, ergriffen sie schlagartig die Flucht.  
Nachdem sich alle etwas erholt hatten gingen sie zum Stargate. Man beschloss so schnell wie möglich zurück zur Erde zu gehen, da man ja nicht wusste, ob die Vampire es sich nicht anders überlegen und wieder kommen würden.  
Als sie das Gate erreicht hatten, hatte Daniel schon angewählt und war gerade dabei den Iris Code einzugeben.  
Als er dies getan hatte, warteten sie, bis sie sicher waren, dass die Iris offen war und gingen, die weniger Verletzten, die etwas schwerer Verletzten stützend, durch das Tor.  
  
Stargate Room  
  
Auf diese Weise kamen sie auf der anderen Seite an und standen einem erleichterten General Hammond gegenüber. Aldwin freute sich ebenfalls, alle mehr oder weniger unverletzt wieder zu sehen. Janet betrat den Raum und kümmerte sich sofort um die Verletzten und orderte alle in die Krankenstation.  
Bevor alle den Raum verlassen hatte, sagte General Hammond: "Debriefing in 2 Stunden."  
  
Nachdem alle 19 Personen durchgecheckt worden waren und sie das Debriefing überstanden hatten, es ist angesichts der vielen Leute etwas eng in dem Raum geworden, war jeder froh, dass das Wochenende vor der Tür stand und sie nach Hause gehen konnten.  
Buffy suchte einen ruhigen Platz um die Ereignisse der letzten Tage mit Giles zu diskutieren.  
Währenddessen ging Willow los um zu sehen, ob sie noch irgendwelche Zauberutensilien benötigte. Im besonderen für den Wahrheitszauber.  
Auf dem Weg zu ihrem Quartier fiel ihr ein, dass sie Sam noch etwas fragen wollte. Also drehte sie sich um und ging in die Richtung, in der das Labor von Sam lag. Bei dem, was sie bis jetzt über Sam wusste, war sie dort meistens an zu treffen.  
  
Sam's Labor  
  
Martouf klopfte an die Tür und trat leicht nervös in den Raum. "Samantha. Laryn meinte ich sollte mal mit dir reden."  
"Worüber denn?", fragte Sam. Sie hörte nur mit einem Ohr zu, da sie sich auf den vor ihr liegenden Report konzentrierte.  
Martouf ging näher an den Schreibtisch und stammelte: "Nun ja... sie ist der Meinung ich sollte..."  
Er wusste nicht wie er das ausdrücken sollte, was er Sam sagen wollte und Lantash war auch keine allzu große Hilfe, da er nur meinte er sollte ihr doch endlich sagen, was sie für sie empfanden. Martouf nervte Lantash's Besserwisserei bald und übergab ihm die Kontrolle.  
Sam bemerkte, dass Martouf die Kontrolle an Lantash übergeben hatte und sah zu den beiden auf. Sie versah ihn mit einem fragenden Blick und Lantash blieben die Worte im Halse stecken. Er überlegte es sich anders und versuchte Martouf davon zu überzeugen wieder die Kontrolle zu übernehmen. Jedoch weigerte sich dieser. In ihrem Streit bekamen sie nicht mit, wie Sam aufstand und zu ihnen auf die Seite des Tisches kam.  
Als sie vor ihm stand, sprach sie ihn direkt an: "Was wolltet ihr mir sagen?"  
Lantash senkte den Kopf und gab die Kontrolle wieder an Martouf. Als dieser bemerkte, dass Sam nun direkt neben ihm stand, wurde er noch nervöser: "Nun ja... ich... wir..."  
Als er seinen Blick hob, sah er wie Sam ihn studierte. Er glaubte Hoffnung in ihren Augen zu sehen. Und war das Liebe, die er in ihren Augen erkannte? Er war in einem Zwiespalt. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.  
  
Willow bog um eine weitere Kurve und sah, dass die Tür zu Sam's Labor offen stand. Das bedeutete, dass sie mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit da war. Sie wollte an die offene Tür klopfen um Sam auf ihre Anwesenheit hinweisen, als sie in den Raum sah. Sie war überrascht bei dem Anblick.  
In dem Moment kam Buffy an und wollte sie fragen, wie weit sie mit den Vorbereitungen war, als Willow ihr andeutete ruhig zu sein. Buffy sah verwundert in den Raum und sofort bildete sich ein breites Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie sah Willow fragend an. Als diese den Blick sah schüttelte sie den Kopf, um anzudeuten, dass sie den Zauber noch nicht angewendet hatte.  
Sie entschieden sich die beiden allein zu lassen und zu gehen.  
  
Sam und Martouf hatten davon nichts mitbekommen. Die Welt um sie herum hatte an Bedeutung verloren. Es gab nur noch die beiden und den Kuss, den sie teilten.  
  
The End 


End file.
